User blog:Guardian Fira/My Jackknife Deck
So i've been playing Buddyfight since it was released here in England, and I'm really enjoying it (more than a lot of people at my locals). I've been testing out multiple decks and worlds, and at the moment, I've settled on using Dragon World. I'm trying out the Jackknife Dragon build due to its many options in battle, but i always seem to have trouble changing cards, so I'm posting my deck-list on here in hopes that I can get more opinions on it. Feel free to leave any change ideas! Flag & Buddy: '' '''Dragon World' Jackknife Dragon ' ''Monsters: '' ''(Size 1): '''Double Sword Dragon x 4: I basically had a choice of this guy or 4 Thousand Rapier Dragon, and I decided that I needed the defence more than the Critical. Blade Wing Dragon x 2: Since I run weapons, my center is usually open, so I thought that this guy would help to protect me and still deal damage. Thousand Rapier Dragon x 2: I already explained why with Double Sword Dragon. Bronze Shield Dragon x 2: Size 1, 6000 Defence, good for the center line in my opinion during the early or late game. (Size 2): Jackknife Dragon x 4: It's a Jackknife deck, any less and I don't think this deck woud even work. Drum Bunker Dragon x 2: I use Drum in the situations where I need my center line protected, at all costs. So far he's been working very well, but any changes involving him would be appreciated. Jackknife "Thunder Storm" x 2: One of the Jackknife forms of the deck. I originally ran 4 before I decided to add "Dispersal". His ability has really helped me in killing monsters I dare not attack, like Demongodol. Jackknife "Aggressor" x 2: Jackknifes monster killer form. I love using this guy because he is able to get over some of the most powerful monsters currently out without support, and still have great defensive capabilities to boot. Jackknife "Dispersal" x 2: Jackknifes most awkward form (for the opponent I mean). Having Soulguard and Penetrate makes this form like a magnet to the opponent. I mean, who would leave this guy on the field then end their turn? Spells: Green Dragon Shield x 4: Pretty staple card for Dragon World. Blue Dragon Shield x 4: Again, kind of staple for Dragon World. Dragoenergy x 4: Same reason again, I think. Jackknife Braveheart x 2: I'm probably supposed to run 4, but as of now, I only have 2. Though i would definitly run 4 if i can. Dragonic Destroy x 2: I was told by a friend that I need destruction cards, so since this card has no size limit, I say it's pretty good. It also helps in case I can't spare any Life for "Thunderstorm". Dragonic Thunder x 2: Specifically to stop Magic World, plus it's a Counter card, so I see no reason why not. Dragonic Charge x 2: In case of Gauge emergency, play this card. Dragonic Grimoire x 1: I tried running 2, but I always ended up with both in my hand so it didn't seem worth running 2 anymore. Items: '' '''Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle x 4': I love this card! It's always helpful to be able to charge gauge after an attack, leaving the opponent in a spot where they either use they defences on my Weapon, or letting it through and letting me charge. Impacts: Gargantua Punisher!! x 3: I know this card uses a lot of Gauge, but it has always helped me and I don't think there's anything else wrong with it except for its large Gauge cost. So that is my Deck. Thanks for reading and any changes you think I should make, please feel free to say! Category:Blog posts Category:Player-made deck